Blast from the Past
by fanficlover70
Summary: Marine and North Korean casualties flood the 4077th, which results in an argument between Charles and a Marine colonel over what countr'ys  casualties. Added to this Frank Burns returns to Korea, and his first job is to investigate Winchester.
1. Chapter 1

I just rBLAST FROME THE PAST

A dozen M*A*S*H helicopters hurdled their way rto the 4077TH carrying 40 badlt hurt U.S Marines abd North Korean Enemy casualties in the battle of Pork Chop hill

" Attenrion ALL personnel. Incoming casualties, both on our side and theirs. ALL personell is required triage for further instruxtion, this s a real heavy one folks" The PA saind

BJ came into the swamp, Hawkeye was still sleeping. Winchester wasn't there because he was in charge of triage.

" Wake up Hawkeye" BJ said

" I just wanna sleep Beej" Hawkeye said still half a sleep. He then got up, and looked at BJ and said.

" Where is Charles?" Hawkeye said

" Charles is on triage duty. Radar says we've got a lot of casualties coming in, Marine and enemy/"

:" I just wish r the Artmy would give me the time back Beej' Hawky said

MEANWHIILE IN THE COMPOUND

Charles was doing his duty as trige officer, sorting out who took priority. BJ and Hawkeye came in later, to treat the patients which Winchester had already allocated. The platoon commander of the Marine unit got irritated at the sight of enemy casualtines, ahead for his own men..

" Excuse me, what the hell are you doing" Colonel Warren Stevens said to hawkeye and BJ

" Our job" Hawkeye said.

" I mean why are to treating enemy soldiers abov e my own Marines?" Stevens said

" Ask him" BJ pointed to Charles," he's the triage officer"

Stevens walked over to Winchester and tapped him on the shoulder and said., " Are you on triage."

" That would be me. Charles Emmerson Wincher at your service"

" Ist this how the Army works? Putting enemy soldiers ahead of my own Marines.?"

" Sir, I examined your marines, and their injuries a relative minor compared to the North Korean casualties."

" Major, my name is Colonel Warreen Stevens United States Marine Corps and if you don't put my guys ahead of these commies, I will go over your head."

" Colonel, I am sure you've head of the Geneva convention, I have to treat our side and their side equally.:"

" Who's you CO?"

" He's right over there Potter's his name"

" Make sure that you know thaty I am going to get you thrown out of this man's army. You're a digrace to your branch of the service." Stevens barked angrily.

Stevens left in a huff to ttal to potter.

HQ

Meanwhile a familiar figure of sorts eneter I-corps HQ Seoul for the very first time as a permanent. Lieutenant-Colonel Frank Burns was glad to get back to Korea. He missed Korea. and the old 4077th. He missed Potter., Radar, Hot Lips, Klinger , Father Mulcahy , BJ and even Pierce. This job meant the Colonel Burns could keep an eye over his comrades. General Randall Clayton came out to greet Colonel Burns.

" Welcome back to Korea Lt. Colonel Burns" General Clayton said

" It's good to be back sir." Frank Said.

" I've just returned to Korea myself. I wanted to go back after Henry died. God bless his soul."

:" Well I wanted to come back because I was bored with that Veterans hospital. I couldn't wait for the Army to send me back here."

:" What about your wife? I mean she must have been upset the you're going back to war again ?" Clayton asked.

" Nopt at all sir. With my girls at bording school we sold our house in Fort Wayne, and we bought I nice little apartment in Tokyo. I will endeabor to see my wife every weekend sir."

" What about Major Margaret Houlihan do you intend to see her every weekend" Clayton asked.

" Well you know sir what happened between Margret and ended a long time ago. Beside she is married to Lt Col. Penobscot now."

" Penobscot and Holihan are no more. They divorced abouit three mkonths son" General Clayton sad

Thjis revelation stunned Frank, and yet frightened him. He was torn, he wanted to see Margaret again yet couldn't because his wife was now living is Tokyo.

Mess Tent 4077th

Hawkye, BJ, Margaret and Charles were all sitting down to their Army lunch together, when Potter walked into the mess tent, with rather a grim look on his face.

" Colonel!" Margaret said.

" I have some bad news, this concerns youy Winchester." Potter saud the a grim look on his face.

:" You remember that Marine Colonel that was here last week" Potter asked.

" How could I forget Colonel, the man practically prevented me from doing my job" Winchester replied.

" Well, apparently he complained to Marine HQ, and Marine HQ put in a complaint to Army HQ, about your conduct. They'll be sending someone out to investigate you next week." Potter saind

" The Army can investigate m e all they want Colonel, they'll find nothing. Surely the Army has better things to do , than go one a Marine witchhunt." Winchester said.

" Without the fish!" Haweye joked.

" Knock off the jokes Pierce. Winchester could be charged with treason.!"

" Who is Icorps sending out to investigate this Colonel." BJ askesd

" I don't know Hunnicutt " Potter said. " Radar is trying to find out that now"


	2. Guess Who?

HQ

General Clayton had just got of the phone with his superiors. Apparently, Major Charles Winchester had ruffled some Marine feathers. This was the last thing the General needed, it was bad enough that he was fighting a civil war between North and South Korea, he didn't need a further one breaking out between the U.S Army and Marine Corps as well.

"Lt. Colonel Burns!" Clayton barked.

"Yes, Sir?" Frank asked, saluting at attention.

"I have your first assignment for you…" Clayton said,"… it's at your old unit, the 4077 th."

"What have Pierce and Hunnicutt done now sir?" Frank asked.

"It's neither Pierce nor Hunnicutt."

"Is it Colonel Potter?"

"It's not him either. It's Major Charles Emmerson Winchester, a surgeon that came to the 4077th after you left. In fact, when you went, AWOL he had a cushy little job in Tokyo. He detests being here, and not a week goes by when our office doesn't get a request for a transfer." General Clayton informed him.

"So you've met him?" Frank asked.

"No, but I've read his file, and my phone is in meltdown mode from complaints from countless Marine Brass who have requested Winchester's head on a platter. That's why I am putting you in charge Frank! I want a thorough investigation of this so you can get the Marines off my back. We have to show the Marines that the Army is capable of disciplining its own." Clayton said.

Frank read through Winchester's file, and he was disgusted by Winchester's actions. The very fact that Winchester put North Korean patients ahead of American Marines made him squirm.

"You don't have to do this Frank, I could pass it on to one of my other officers who has had no involvement in the 4077th." Clayton said.

It only took a second for Frank to make up his mind.

"Sargent Wilson!" Frank barked to his aide, "Call Colonel Potter at the 4077th and tell him that I'm coming up to investigate Major Winchester. Then Get a jeep warmed up, and pack yourself enough clothing for a week, I'd imagine we'll be up there for while." Frank ordered.

" Yes Sir! Is there anything else?" Sargent Wilson asked.

" Yes, call the M.P.'s and put him under house arrest. I do not want Winchester to leave his tent for any reason except medical emergency." Frank said.

Frank was appalled to think that someone as undisciplined and as unpatriotic as Winchester could replace him as a surgeon at the 4077th. In Frank eyes, Winchester's action was an insult to not only the United States, but every soldier serving under the US Army Banner.

RADAR'S OFFICE

Potter paced up and down. He didn't like Winchester, but Potter was eager to find out who I corps was sending to investigate him. He sure didn't want to lose Winchester, no matter how pompous and arrogant he was.

" I'm trying to get through to HQ now, sir."

" Thank you Radar." Potter said, patting Radar's shoulder.

"There is a call for you sir, from a Sargent Wilson from HQ." Radar said.  
"Potter here."

"Colonel Potter? Sargent Fred Wilson calling on behalf of Lieutenant Colonel Frank Burns, HQ Medical services." Wilson said.

Now there was a name Potter hadn't heard for a long time.

"Frank Burns? Is that the Frank Burns who is serial number 155888547 Sargent?" Potter said disbelievingly.

" One and the same Colonel." Wilson said.

" I thought he was at some VA hospital in Fort Wayne Indiana?" Potter asked.

" Well he's back here working in the Divisional Medical Services of I-CORPS! That's why I am calling you Colonel. We received Colonel Stevens' complaint about Major Winchester's conduct on April 6th, and Colonel Burns wanted me to call to inform you that he and I will be coming up to the 4077th to investigate the matter." Wilson said.

" Thank you Sargent for the call." Potter said hanging up the phone. Radar was looking up at him with puppy dog eyes.

"Who is I-CORPS sending to investigate Major Winchester sir?" Radar asked.

"You're not going to believe this Radar, but they are sending Lt. Colonel Frank Burns." Potter said forlornly.

"He's working in Korea again Colonel? Every week I get a report from I-CORPS about who's coming and who's going. I should've known about that!" Radar said, annoyed with himself.

" Relax Radar, your job is to look after the 4077th, not keep up with the Army gossip at I-CORPS." Potters said, matter-of-factly, trying to reassure Radar that he hadn't failed in his job.

"Permission to speak frankly Sir?" Radar asked.

"Granted."

" Once Major, or should I say Lt. Colonel Burns finds out that Major Winchester put a North Korean soldier ahead of the US Marines, he's going to want Major Winchester head on a platter."

"You said it Radar, controlling those two is going to give me a headache." Potter said grimly.

The SWAMP

It was a quiet day in the Swamp, with each of the doctors doing their own thing to try and occupy their boredom. Charles was listening to his favourite Mozart record, BJ busied himself by trying to solve a crossword puzzle and Hawkeye was preparing himself for a date with the new nurse, Lt. Gloria Brown. Hawkeye had just finished shaving, when Colonel Potter walked in.

"Hello Colonel, what brings you to our neck of the woods?" Hawkeye asked.

"I found out who's going to investigate Winchester." Potter said blankly.

"Yes, I'd like to know which poor sap I-corps is sending to participate in this little witch-hunt." Charles remarked.

Potter could find no other easy way to say it, so he just blurted out: " Lt. Colonel Frank Burns."

Potter was expecting a reaction of shock and awe from Hawkeye and BJ, to the news that Frank had returned to Korea and was investigating Charles. Potter studied their reaction, but instead found Hawkeye and BJ falling on the floor laughing.

"You mean to say, that the Army is sending Frank to investigate Charles? Isn't that the funniest thing that you ever heard?" Hawkeye said.

"The thought of it has me rolling in stitches!" BJ said laughingly.

Potter grew annoyed with the two.

"Stop it! Both of you! With Frank Burns investigating Winchester, we might just lose a damn fine surgeon. The Marines are out for Winchester's hide, and they're not going to be satisfied until the Army hangs Winchester from a high oak tree, _comprende_?" Potter said.

BJ and Hawkeye quickly fell into line. Winchester was calm about the whole thing.

"Don't worry Charles, we'll handle Frank for you." Hawkeye said.

" Pierce, I appreciate your concern, but I think I can handle Frank Burns, all by myself." Charles retorted.

"Charles, we know this guy. Frank's a stickler for Army Regulations, and he's probably on his way here now to cook your goose." Hawkeye said.

"The problem is Pierce, that you, Hunnicutt and MacIntyre before him could never handle Frank Burns because you were simply ill-equipped to do so. You don't have the Winchester charm ….or cunning." Winchester said snobbishly.

"Fine Charles, suit yourself."

Just then, a group of Army M.P.'s burst into the the swamp, looking like men on a mission, while the doctors looked on in amazement. Potter got up off Winchester's bed.

Colonel Potter spoke up. "Alright, what's all this about? I am the CO of this outfit!"

"Colonel Potter, which one of these...gentlemen is Major Winchester?" The head M.P. asked.

" That's him." Potter said, pointing to Charles.

"Major Charles Winchester, by order of Lt. Colonel Frank Burns, you are hereby ordered to be placed under house arrest and you are NOT permitted to leave this tent except for an extreme medical emergency."

Potter, Pierce and Hunnicutt looked around with shock and disbelief that Frank would go to these extreme lengths to make an example out of Winchester.

" This is over the top, even for Frank." Hawkeye said.


End file.
